


cards

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: basically, in which leo eats all jason's candy, and jason is sure that leo's card is (not) crappy





	

**Author's Note:**

> im???so???tired???
> 
> and who am i, if not the person who will make this ship freaking sail so much it will fly??? it killed me when i missed valentines day, so a very small ficlet was born :)
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own pjo and/or its characters

“I can’t believe you got this much chocolate.” Leo is happily accepting any of his future cavities, as he dumps an entire box of sweethearts into his mouth. “I mean, I would think _Jackson_ would have this problem, but  _geez_. I literally got a mint from my siblings and a small box from Piper and Hazel.”

Jason sits next to Leo, shifting through the boxes of chocolates. “Some of this  _is_ Percy’s. He panicked and slid them under my cabin door.”

Leo peels off the wrapping to a giant heart. “So much chocolate. So amazing. Where do they even get this stuff?”

“Sketchy Hermes cabin deals.” Jason sighs. “It’s too much for me. I blame Drew and her cabin for _‘spreading the love_ ’.”

“I didn’t think I would ever say this,” Leo leans back, devouring half a box of chocolate. “But thank gods, for Drew Tanaka. Bless her soul, and her fancy ass expensive sweets too.”

Jason doesn’t want to whine, but he’s close enough to it. His cabin is almost filled to the brim with Valentine’s Day merch, and his friend was  _so_ not helping. Eating all Jason’s sugar is not as productive as Leo might think. “ _Leo_. Help me sort out the cards.”

“Mmm,” Leo wipes his sticky hand on his jeans, picking up a small card. “Cool. It has a cat on it. It is also unoriginal and disappointing, _boo_. An unfortunate 3 on the card scale.”

“What does it say?”

“ _You’re the cat’s meow._ ” Leo sucks on the lollipop attached to it. “It’s from Hazel. Nice, it’s cherry.”

Jason peers over Leo’s shoulder to look at it. “Huh. Didn’t think Hazel even knew what Valentine’s Day was.”

“She gave something to all the Seven. And, like, that scary death kid and sexy queen lady.”

“Even you? How sweet of her.”

Leo sticks out his tongue and it’s bright red. “Hazel  _is_ sweet. Unlike you.”

Jason rolls his eyes and flips through more cards. “I can’t believe you called Nico and Reyna ‘scary death kid’ and ‘sexy queen lady’. These people are your _friends_.”

Leo shrugs, gnawing on the lollipop stick. “And I treat them as such. It’s not like I don’t call you hunky blond with glasses behind your back.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Don’t worry about it, _amigo_.” Leo grins widely and shuffles through the assortment of gifts scattered the closest to him. “Whoa, man, I think we have a winner for best card ever. 10 out of 10. It’s a shame I have no idea who’s this is from, but I’m sure they spent _hours_ on such a card.”

“Let me see.” Jason stares at the handmade card that Leo passes him. It’s a crudely cut out heart on red paper and covered with grease stains. Leo is utterly  _ridiculous_.

“ _You’re the fire burning in my heart._ ” Jason snorts, pretending that he can actually understand the little scribbles underneath. There are tiny gears and lightning bolt stickers artfully placed around the words, and glitter sticks to the oil left on Jason’s fingertips. “This is dumb.”

“No way! Check it out, dude.” Leo points to said scribbles. “That looks like the most artistic rendering of you I have ever seen. And who is that dashing elf right next to him as they hold hands? It’s awesome, and in no way _dumb_.”

“You sure?” Jason’s cheeks are hurting because he’s smiling too much. “This looks and feels like a shitty card. Trash can material.”

“ _Hell no_.” Leo’s cheeks burn red, as he looks seriously offended. His eyebrows furrow, as a scowl crawls onto his face. He pokes a finger into Jason’s chest until the blond falls back into a mass of chocolate. “That’s actually super rude because you have _no_ idea how long it took me to make that, you _fu-”_

“Leo.” Jason pushes his finger up to Leo’s mouth to silence him. “I love it. I really do. Thank you.”

Leo stares at him as if he’s deciding whether he should burn Jason’s finger off or no. The teen backs away, with a tiny self-satisfied smirk, and he reaches for a handful of candy. “It’s no big deal.”

Jason stares at him, carefully putting the card under his pillow for later. “If you made it, then it _is_ a big deal, Leo.”

Leo pretends to ignore him as he gorges on sugar, but Jason knows he was heard when the tip of Leo’s ears smokes. Jason grins to himself. He couldn’t wait to give Leo his card.

 

**Author's Note:**

> casual reminder that my name was changed from read_that_fic to frvits, but i am still under the pseud AppleJuice if that's how you know me best!
> 
> thank you, have a nice day :)


End file.
